


Those Who Are Wise

by Kindassunshine



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: Link offers the Princess the only type of comfort he can... or that she will allow him to. Set after the Princess makes a visit to the final Spring, of Wisdom.





	Those Who Are Wise

**Author's Note:**

> 80 hours in yay Zelda!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Link had set up a makeshift camp less than an hour’s slow trudge from the Spring. It was as far as he could coax the silently weeping Princess to walk. He felt guilty but he knew they’d have more to worry about if they fell asleep in within the boundaries of the Spring. That the glimmer was still visible from the water made him nervous.  


— _the sun’s setting_ — he’d told her pointing towards the horizon. He had hoped she’d say they should be getting back and allow him escort her to the castle instead of spending the night in the wild. But she would not be moved, preferring instead to settle on the chilly forest floor racked with muffled sobs. Link had built the thin summer tent around her — astonishing himself with his own brilliance — that he’d thought to shove it under his saddle on the off-chance.  


Link woke with a start and realising there was a hand touching his hair. It was that cold, quiet part of the night. He’d curled up to sleep outside the tent entrance. It was late summer but the air was thin and icy on Mount Lanayru. Though he was warm within his clothes, he’d certainly have been shivering without them.  


Link stilled his initial reaction. He glanced up at the Princess, ethereally pale in the moonlight, but received a firm hand gripping his chin turning his face away. His input was apparently not required.  


He couldn’t say he’d hoped for this. Not after the last time — when she hadn’t spoken to him for a month afterwards. And then only to scold him for his clumsiness in front of the other Royal guards.  


Now he’s awake her other hand pulled up his tunic, exposing his skin to the cool air. Link flinched, stomach twitching inwards. Her hand was already smoothing over his taut muscles. Link wanted to look at her but doesn’t dare. He can feel her hair brushing lightly over his stomach then her fingertips are on the fastening of his trousers. Her body smelt like river water and something sweeter and deeper; he wonders if it’s her sweat.  


The Princess hesitates when his trousers are undone. It is shameful. They both know it. A secret that would ruin them both, blessings of the Goddess or no. But then she’s bending over him and Link lifts his hips — helping her undress him. He risks a glance and realises she's still dressed like a Shrine maiden. Hardly appropriate, is his first thought. She must be freezing, is his second, remembering the muddied skirts dripping behind her earlier as she left the pool.  


She started touching him now, hand skirting from his stomach to his chest and then lower. He has to bite his lip and clench his fist to keep quiet. He was always nervous at this part, frightened he wouldn’t be able to give her what she wanted from him. He could feel the heat from her hand moving gently over his underwear and was relieved to feel his body stirring in response. His eyelashes flickered as he bit the inside of his cheek.  


She pulled at his underwear, wiggling it down his hips. Link can feel the earth on his bare buttocks and the back of his thighs. It’s a little rough and damp.  


When she’s got him naked he’s embarrassed by the jut of his cock, the cool air making the sensation more intense. He felt like a peeled fruit, trousers pushed to his knees and tunic pushed up to his armpits, his outer skin stripped to get at his juicy innards.  


The Princess swung a leg over him, knee brushing his hip, mud-caked skirts mercifully dry frothing around them. Then she sat back. He exhaled, toes curling in his boots as he felt his cock stroking over her bare skin before sliding inside her. She sighed, hand bunching the front of his tunic. And when he dares glance at her he can see her face is scrunched like she’s about to sneeze.  


Her other hand moves back to the side of his face keeping him turned away from her. His neck was starting to ache. He wanted to look at her, kiss her, stroke her hair, touch her breasts.  


But he was merely a tool of the Princess will, like he’d heard Urbosa tell her. And Urbosa was right — if she was lost he found her, if she was in danger he protected her and if she wanted a man then well… he was a man.  


She was slow at first, measured. It’s almost unbearable. Her body clutching and releasing his with each slow movement. Link wanted to catch her by the hips, lose himself in her. She’s pleasantly heavy in his lap. The warmth and weight of her body on his adding to the burning heat slicking over his cock from all sides. There’s a flush pickling on his chest and throat despite the icy air.  


She lent forward, making his body clench, and he could feel her hair tracing patterns on his chest. Unable to bare the teasing movement Link shifted but she dung her knees into his ribs. Now she quickened her pace, making him squirm. Both hands planted firmly in the centre of his chest.  


He turns, slowly as not to alert her, to watch her under golden lashes as she writhes in the moonlight. Link clenches his fists, forcing down the instinct to push his hips up to her or pull her down to take him deeper.  


He can feel her breathing now, soft moist exhales. He can see the flush rising in her cheeks. She rocks against him quickly, fingertips digging into his chest. He’s panting as well, tipping his hips just slightly into hers, a counterpoint to her downwards stroke. He has to bite his lip not to groan. He can feel her body clench and wonders if she’s close.  


His body is tense, coiled with electricity sparking along his veins. Her rhythm is stuttering and he thinks perhaps she’s moaning. Heat is prickling up the insides of his thighs and he can feel them clenching reflexively as his orgasm inches closer. His eyes are unfocused, staring now at the skies above them, wispy clouds are scudding across the moon.  


Then she’s throwing her head back and her nails are raking his chest. Her knees jerk into his ribs and he can feel her internal muscles squeezing along the length of his cock. Then the spark between his thighs blazes, an orgasm unrolling down his spine. His head hit the ground as his back arched.  


The Princess collapsed onto of him. If now was his time, he would die happy he thought blearily.  


But before this could happen he was shaken from his half doze by the Princess climbing up and off him.  


He grimaced wishing he could wash as he wriggled back into his underwear and fastened his trousers. They risked a lot, he thought, being together as they had. Goddess forbid she fell pregnant, his life would certainly be forfeit if not more than his.  


Feeling cold, he glanced up. He’d expected to her to have disappeared back into the tent but she was sat hugging her knees not far from him. Her hair was all over her face and he thought her shoulders were shaking.  


— _are you okay?_ — he asked, touching her shoulder as he crouched in front her. She shied him, wiping her face. Link bit his lip, closing his open hand.  


— _tell me… I wish you’d let me..._ — but she caught his hands so he couldn’t speak to her anymore. So he watched her, wondering if she’d tell him to leave now. But after another moment she moved forward and pressed a wet cheek against his. He inhaled, breathing her in. For a moment he felt that eons deep connection to her.  


‘Go to sleep, Link,’ she told him shortly, holding his chin to be sure he could see her mouth. She stood, wiping her face again, flicking out her skirt before ducking back into the tent.


End file.
